1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal mounting bracket on which to mount a sensing detector or other device, wherein the bracket provides a source of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art are sensing detectors such as smoke detectors, fire detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, and the like. These detectors are typically mounted to a wall, a ceiling or another surface in a location and in such a manner as to provide protection to the inhabitants of residential and/or commercial buildings, or other structures in which the sensing detector is located. That is, a sensing detector, such as a smoke detector, is located in such a manner that inhabitants of such a building will be alerted when a dangerous condition is present.
As described above, the sensing detector is typically mounted to a wall, a ceiling, or another surface. To provide such a mounting, the detector is typically mounted to or otherwise coupled with a bracket that is physically mounted to the surface. That is, the bracket acts as an intermediary between the detector and the surface such that the sensing detector is not mounted directly to the surface.
Also, a sensing detector, such as a smoke detector, is typically provided with and connected to an AC power source to supply power for its operation. If the AC power source is unavailable, for example due to a power outage to the building in which the detector is located, a secondary power source, such as a dc power source (i.e., a battery), is typically provided to ensure that the detector is available to provide its safety function. If such an event occurs, for example, if power is lost to the structure in which the detector is located, it would also occur that power would not be available for other electrical devices located within the building, such as normal lighting. In such a situation, it would be an advantage to those inside the building to be provided with a source of light for simple illumination of a space and, more advantageously, to be provided with a system for guiding individuals towards an exit or other point of egress. Even further, it would be advantageous to provide a system that works in conjunction with a fire detection or other type of safety system that intelligently provides for illumination by guiding an inhabitant not only toward an exit or other safe point of egress but also away from a source of danger, such as a location at which a fire or other dangerous event has occurred. The present application includes several inventive concepts, examples of which are described below, to achieve these purposes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.